VOX Box: Heretic Saga 24
Characters * Ellie MacKay * Suzy Linden * Ystina * Angie Aimes * Em Parker * Kiana Barnes * Shelly Gaynor Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * November 11th 2016, 1301 Local Time VOX Archive * Angie Aimes: doors open, giggle, footsteps: 2 instances Ah, feels so good to be home. * Em Parker: opens, sigh Oh, hey, gorgeous. slurping How was the trip? * Angie Aimes: Hey, Em... The drive was good. I hear I've missed a lot of insanity while I was gone. * Em Parker: Nah, I think you'll still plenty of crazy in the next day or so. slurping * Ystina: ice rattling in bucket Thanks for the ice, Em... footsteps Oh, hey, Angie. You're home, huh? * Angie Aimes: Almost... and I can't help noticing that you're walking to my door... * Ystina: chuckle Yeah... Take it up with Greg. This is his plan. opens, footsteps * Angie Aimes: scoff What?! footsteps Ystina! * Ellie MacKay: footsteps What's this about? * Em Parker: slurping Well, they captured Shelly, but I guess she's gone off the reservation so they're using your place as the detox chamber or whatever... slurping * screaming, muffled voices shouting * Ellie MacKay: Uh-huh... Mind if I ditch my bags in your apartment and scamper off to Suzy's? * Em Parker: By 'Suzy's' do you actually mean 'grab Suzy to drive me to a secret rendezvous with my boyfriend?' * Ellie MacKay: Uh... yes? * Em Parker: clatter I'll take care of your bags, kid. Get the hell out of here. * Ellie MacKay: giggle, bodies embracing You're the best, Em! footsteps * Em Parker: Yeah, yeah... Whatever, just remember I'm paid for awesomeness in stories. I want all the details! * Ellie MacKay: chuckle You're on! Later! knock, knock * Em Parker: slurping, footsteps * Suzy Linden: opens in distance Ellie? You're back. I thought you were texting me. * Ellie MacKay: Yeah, I forgot. Sorry, come on, let's get out of here. * Suzy Linden: keys jigling Been waiting! closes, footsteps: 2 intances * Em Parker: footsteps Silly kids... footsteps So, what's going on in here? slurping * Kiana Barnes: footsteps Oh, hey, Em- * Shelly Gaynor: scream * Kiana Barnes: You, uh, want to close that door? * Em Parker: Sure. door closes, footsteps What's going on? You in charge of this cold turkey treatment? * Kiana Barnes: scoff Yeah... chuckle As if I have any experience in detoxing, let alone detoxing people with magical addictions! * Em Parker: slurping Wow, you all live such crazy lives... I don't envy you at all. slurping But this is better than soap operas, so... * Kiana Barnes: Yeah, why aren't you at work? * Em Parker: mumbling * Kiana Barnes: You don't know? * Em Parker: Just felt like taking a day off. slurping * Kiana Barnes: You got hammered last night, huh? * Em Parker: More than a little, yeah... chuckling I had the craziest dream, too. * Kiana Barnes: Yeah? footsteps Well, as much as I love hearing all about your insane sex fantasies, Em, I got- * Em Parker: No! See, that's what made it crazy. It wasn't even sexual. footsteps * Kiana Barnes: That is weird for you. * Em Parker: I know, right? * Kiana Barnes: chair sliding, clatter, pen scribbling on paper Well, I got as much time to listen as it takes me to right down Shelly's vitals from the last check before I forget them. * Em Parker: chuckle Okay, well, there was this guy... or girl... or... * Kiana Barnes: You said it wasn't sexual. * Em Parker: Right, it isn't... Anyway, this person showed up and told me to think of whatever or whoever I wanted more than anything, right? * Kiana Barnes: pen scribbling This sounds like it's about to get really sexual... * Em Parker: What? No... and see, here's the thing, suddenly I was in a room with mirrors or paintings or... whatever. But all the mirrors or paintings weren't what I thought they'd be. That doesn't make any sense, huh? * Kiana Barnes: Well, paintings can be whatever... mirrors should show you. So which was it? Mirrors or paintings * Em Parker: Both? * Kiana Barnes: sigh Okay, what did they show? * Em Parker: I don't remember that part. * Kiana Barnes: How did you know they weren't showing what you were expecting then? * Em Parker: Just a general feeling, I guess? * Kiana Barnes: Okay... Then what happened? * Em Parker: Then I saw of these on the wall... Actually, maybe they were windows? * Kiana Barnes: Oaky, windows. What kind of landscape did they look upon? * Em Parker: Uh... not a landscape, but... a room. * Kiana Barnes: Okay, a room... What room? * Em Parker: A bedroom. * Kiana Barnes: sigh You sure this wasn't a sex dream? * Em Parker: Yeah, just... slow down, okay. Not everything in my head is a perverted thought, you know? * Kiana Barnes: sigh Okay, you're right, Em. What happened next? * Em Parker: I climbed through the window or painting or mirror or whatever. And I was in the room, but I felt like I was not alone. I felt like there was something behind me. And this same feeling told me that whoever I wanted it to be standing behind me, it would be that person... and they would love me unconditionally. * Kiana Barnes: Okay, and so who was it when you turned around? * Em Parker: I... I didn't turn around. * Kiana Barnes: Why? * Em Parker: I was afraid to turn around. I was afraid of knowing the truth... of knowing who I truly want to be with. * Kiana Barnes: Sounds like a fear of commitment, Em. You should see a relationship counselor. * Em Parker: scoff Yeah, riiight. What do those loonies know anyway. slurping * Angie Aimes: opens * Shelly Gaynor: scream * Angie Aimes: door closes * Shelly Gaynor: scream * Angie Aimes: sigh, chair dragging on floor, clatter I hate my landlord. * Em Parker: He's out landlord, too. * Angie Aimes: Yeah, okay... I hate our landlord. * Kiana Barnes/Em Parker: unison: Me too. / Me too. * Angie Aimes: I guess I can't complain. I couldn't afford such a nice place in Gotham so close to work and a good school for Ellie without his help... but still when he does expletive like this, I get so... annoyed. * Em Parker: Yeah... * Kiana Barnes: He's a good guy, but he's also a jerk. It's frustrating. * Shelly Gaynor: scream * Ystina: muffled: I said if you bit me again I was going to punch you! So don't say I didn't warn you! * Shelly Gaynor: muffled: I hate you! I hate your face! I hate-'' gurgling, muffled splashing, mufled struggling * '''Kiana Barnes:' clatter Well, I better go check on my patient before Ystina drowns her. door opens * Shelly Gaynor: splashing, struggling * Kiana Barnes: door closes * Angie Aimes: sigh So how have you been, Em? * Em Parker: I can't complain. air, sigh Okay, now I can complain. * Angie Aimes: Tiki Tavern? * Em Parker: Tiki Tavern! clatter, footsteps: 2 instances Oh, hey, in honor of your return, I'll buy! * Angie Aimes: footsteps: 2 instances, door opens Wow, this is a miracle. What put you in a good mood? * Em Parker: giggle I'm just glad you're back. I missed you. closes, muffled footsteps: 2 instances muffled: Oh, you want to hear about my crazy dream last night? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 23. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 25. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 24 Category:VOX Box Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Suzy Linden/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Em Parker/Appearances Category:Kiana Barnes/Appearances Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:The Fan Club/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline